warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Finchfoot's Final Battle
Prolouge The white she staggered back, her claws unsheathed and covered with crimson blood. She quickly shook it off and pounced onto a ash-grey tom, furiously kicking at his stomach. With a smirk of triumph, she raised her nose and padded away slowly. "Where do you think," The tom quickly stopped her and bit down on her scruff with his long fangs. "You're going?" He bit down harder and the she yelped in pain. "Anywhere you aren't." She growled. "I'm Finchfoot, deputy of Stoneclan; and on behalf of my clan, I won't give up, I will fight!" She whipped around, wincing slightly as some of her white fur was ripped off. "You can try, but you'll never succeed with such additude." She snorted slightly, crouching down. "Shadowclan, will never take over." She narrowed her bright blue eyes, which were filled with both anger and determination. "Never!" She yowled, running towards the tom. The tom smirked and his tail lashed slowly, his amber eyes piercing like fire. "You really are a fool." He hissed, raising his claws. Chapter 1 Finchfoot flinched slightly, her eyes closed tightly. She quickly whipped her head up and scanned the den. Windheart and Shaded Leaves were curled up beside each other in the corner, sleeping soundly. With a gentle purr, Finchfoot smiled and looked at Quickstorm, who was sleeping alone as usual. Her faulter earlier made her an easy target for others to pick on, but she seemed happy, none the less. Redmask was sleeping soundly, beside Lost Lotus. The two were quite good friends, but Finchfoot thought they were more than that. "Tangledflame?" She turned to her mate, and licked his ear. "Tangledflame, are you awake?" The red tom smiled slowly, and licked her back. "Yes, I'm here. I'm awake." He purred. "Is something bothering you, my love?" Finchfoot shook her head and stood up. "I don't know, really." "What about you go for a quick walk around the camp?" Tangledflame suggested, resting his head back on the soft moss. "Exchange dreams with Starclan, if Reedstar permits it." The she nodded and padded out the cave's entrance. The sky was dark, only the few stars visible in the sky were dull. The wind slightly whistled through the trees and only a few voices from cats were heard. Coming up to a big den, Finchfoot stared at the wall, covered in frost from bare-tree. She touched it with her pink nose and it quickly froze it. "Reedstar?" Finchfoot mewed softly. "It's Finchfoot." The tom raised his head and smiled warmly at the she. "Greetings, Finchfoot." He bowed his head. "May I help you?" He licked his brown pelt and stood up, giving a loud yawn. The she shrugged slightly and looked down. "Finchfoot?" He asked, purring gently against her. "I'm sorry, Reedstar." She apologized quickly. "But I was wondering, if I could go to the Penumbra stone quickly, just for a moment." The tom narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Be quick." He ordered. The she nodded gratefully and bounded out the cave's entrance. The white she scanned the camp once again, looking for motions. She saw a familiar cat, and squinted to get a closer look. It was an old cat, it was one of the elders. "E-Elder Brighteyes!" She exclaimed and rushed to the half-blind she. "What are you doing out of the den?" She questioned and looked at Brighteyes harshly. The she merely shrugged and turned around. "You should be in the Elders Den, it's safe there." "But dear, we are on the camp." Her crackled voice replied and she smiled back. Her cataracts clouded her left eye, and her missing ear made her half-deaf as well. "No animal would dare come near our clan or the tribe, because they are simply afraid of the rockslides." She retorted polietly. "Alright, since you seem troubled, I'm going back to the den." She chuckled. Finchfoot laughed nervously and turned towards the Thunderpath. "But, my dear, where are you going?" The elder turned her head. "Reedstar, said I could go to the Penumbra stone." She replied and padded into the undergrowth. "I see." The elder nodded and proceeded to the den. Category:Fanfiction